


freezeframe

by zundoko



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zundoko/pseuds/zundoko
Summary: marius is a freshman photography major, kento is a senior who becomes his muse. you know how it goes.





	freezeframe

“it’ll be fun, i swear.”

“i know it will be but i had to cancel a shift last minute… and you know how much junta hates when i do that…” shige grumbles, toying with a loose belt on his jacket.

“he’ll forgive you. plus you’ve got that puppy guy covering for you, he likes being there overtime doesn’t he? don’t be such a worrywart!” kento pats him on the shoulder.

“that’s not exactly reassuring when it comes from someone who hasn’t ever worked a part-time job…”

“missing one shift isn’t gonna kill you daiki!”

“oh first names. i’m shaking!”

kento only gives his friend a roll of the eyes, stopping in his tracks when he hears the low rumble of r&b music coming from an old western style juxtapose of a house. it looked like a grandma’s house from the american movies.

“art school college parties are weird.” shige comments, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“shut up, you’ve never been to a party.”

“you got me there!”

the door is open, and the inside of the house looks just like the outside, grandma-like, except bathed in colorful light that he has no idea where it could be coming from.

there’s a lot more people than kento would have thought, a few he recognizes from the photography class, but it seemed like marius had somehow gotten all of their university to fit in his granny-house.

“oh it’s model-guy!” he hears, and turns to see sou striding up to him. another juxtapose in this house, sou always came off as shy and innocent… until kento decided to follow him on twitter. now though, sou seemed to be showing his true colors, slim leather jacket and tight-fitting jeans… kento couldn’t tell if he was wearing a shirt in the low-light, “marius is gonna love this.”

“isn’t it a little loud?” shige yells over the music, “don’t you guys get noise complaints?”

sou shakes his head, “nah, everyone on this block is either deaf or dead, this is senior citizen central!”

that explained the grandma house.

“where is marius?” kento asks, and sou jerks a thumb over his shoulder in response.

“in the kitchen playing bartender.”

“what the hell? he’s not old enough to drink.”

“that’s why i said he’s playing bartender. marius is a good kid! he knows the law.” sou shrugs, pushing past kento, “i’m gonna go get laid, there are snacks… somewhere… have fun!”

“art parties are weird.”

“frat parties are worse!” sou calls from an open window only a few feet away from them.

playing bartender was right, marius was even wearing a vest and bowtie for the occasion, and it seemed he was pretty good at what he was doing.

“so do you have to taste test the drinks ever to make sure they’re good?” kento smiles, leaning against the counter.

marius stops shaking his tumbler to look at the other, “kento! you made it!”

“of course, wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

going back to his tumbler, marius gestures to the shelf behind him, “any requests? i can’t suggest anything since i don’t drink myself but everyone tells me my cocktails are really good for someone who has no idea what they’re doing.”

“is that even a compliment…” shige cocks an eyebrow, “whiskey would be great.”

“you got it, and for you?”

kento chews on his lip, “not in the mood for a cocktail persay… but surprise me.”

marius is surprisingly fast with this kind of thing, almost like a professional, but it was a little weird when you actually looked at him and saw he was just a scrawny kid.

shige nips at his glass, mumbling something about how it was awful fancy for a college party. marius passes kento a wineglass, filled with a pinkish liquid.

“it’s called rosé, my dad had it brought from italy. it’s not that strong but it looks pretty and has a smooth taste, i think it suits you!”

kento blinks, picking it up and holding the neck of the glass between his fingers, bulb cupped in his palm. he swills it once, “and how would you know that?” his voice is teasing.

marius laughs, “it’s nothing like that… i just know what mom likes, and this is one of her favorites.”

“am i mom now?”

“okay this is getting weird, i’m gonna go hang out with the horny kid. i’ll catch you later ken.” shige downs the rest of his drink, passing the empty glass to marius who immediately moves to run it under the sink. kento has to laugh when he sees his friend stalking off towards where they came.

kento hears more than sees the flash go off, turning to see marius peering at him through the camera lense, it’s a different one than the digital laica he uses in class. this one is spitting out a polaroid that lands on the base of his rosè glass.

“i think that one was good, you looked really happy.” marius picks up the undeveloped polaroid, shaking it a few times.

“do i not usually look happy?”

“you do, it’s just the last pictures i took of you were kind of depressing. now i have ones of you smiling!”

“what is this? are you starting a collection of my expressions?”

“you wouldn’t mind, would you? i’d like to capture every side of you.” the younger smiles, “you’re probably the most interesting muse i’ve gotten to study.”

kento doesn’t know what to say to that, but his cheeks feel hot. he’s a little wide-eyed when the next flash goes off.

“got another one! that’s three now!” marius chirps, “oh and the other one finished developing, you look really good!”

he hands off the photo to kento who takes it gingerly. thinking, even if it was narcissistic, he did look good, it was a profile shot, his mouth open in a laugh. marius was right when he said he looked happy.

he’s more amazed though at the composition, the way marius took it so he was the focus, and the background seemed like a sea of neons.

“i always forget you’re in the advanced photography class… this is really good mari.”

“thanks… i just got this camera so…” he starts sheepishly, “i’m not really used to it yet, but if you think it’s good, i’m happy!”

kento laughs, “you must really love photography.”

“i do! i want to become a freelance photographer and travel the world to take photos!”

“and leave me behind?” kento pouts, “how mean.”

marius cocks his head to the side, “you want to come with me? i think you being in my photos would make them look a lot prettier… plus, i think you’d look really good on the spanish steps in rome.”

kento knows he’s joking, but the thought still makes his stomach twist, “don’t say things like that, i might actually say yes.”

marius chuckles in response, “can i pour you another one?”


End file.
